Here I Am
by WatchingAsYouFall
Summary: Songfic to the song of the same name by Bryan Adams. What would have happened if Matt and Mello escaped unharmed on January 26. Summaries suck. Story's probably WAY better. Very AU


**[[A/N This is just some fluffy nonsense I wrote after reading too many angst stories where Matt and Mello die. It's AU because the both live.]]**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Here I Am, That belongs to Bryan Adams and the writers/producers/anyone else I've missed. I don't own Death Note but something along these lines probably would have happened if I did. The negotiators are negotiating a negotiation session. Watch this space._

_

* * *

Here I am - this is me_

Take it or leave it, this is me. This is who I am and this is who I will always be.

_There's no where else on earth I'd rather be_

There's nowhere else on earth that has you. There's nowhere else on earth where we are together with no cares, no worries and no nothing, except us.

_Here I am - it's just me and you_

Just you and I. Me and you. Forever. As it should always be.

_And tonight we make our dreams come true_

Tonight, we become one and the same. Our hearts beat as one, our bodies move as one. Moaning, gasping, everything in unison.

_It's a new world - it's a new start_

It's January 26th, it's now or never. We wake up and start the day like nothing happened the night before. We continue as planned.

_It's alive with the beating of young hearts_

My heart is racing. I know yours is too. There are people surrounding us. I can almost hear their heartbeats. I hear nothing but the pounding of blood rushing around my body.

_It's a new day - it's a new plan_

It's January 27th. I survived. Did you? I turn on the television. There's nothing about you that I can see. Not a mention of you, by name at least; just the tragedy of Kira's top supporter's death; the promise that justice will come to the two who caused it. So you did escape.

_I've been waiting for you_

I sit. I stand. I look at the clock. I pace. I sit again. I look at the clock. I play a game or three. I check the time. It's almost 6pm. I'm worried. I hate waiting and you know it. So where are you?

_Here I am_

Right where I said I'd be. I always have been. I'm just stood here, sat here, waiting for you.

_Here we are - we've just begun_

You walk through the door. You're home. We're finally together again and now we can start our life together. No more Kira. No more Near. No more nothing except each other.

_And after all this time - our time has come_

After years of struggling to be the best, you can stop. You've got your prize and I've beat the final boss in the game of life. This is our reward.

_Here we are - still goin' strong_

December 13th. Almost a year later, but an even better date, your birthday. You reached an age no one thought you'd see. You're 21 now and even better, I get to celebrate with you.

_Right here in the place where we belong_

I wake up hours later and you're curled in my arms. This is truly where we belong, anywhere as long as we are together.

_Here I am - this is me_

Here, now, wrapped in your arms, not a care in the world. This is me.

_There's no where else on earth I'd rather be_

Why would I want to be anywhere else on earth when my world is holding me?

_Here I am - it's just me and you_

Your eyes light up as you see the chocolate cake I made for your birthday. You know I don't like chocolate that much, yet you can still entice me to take some from you. Somehow, it tastes different when it comes off your supple, flawless skin.

_And tonight we make our dreams come true_

Tonight is the first night of the rest of our lives. We prepare to fly to a country far away from anything. As we're sat in the airport you turn to me and kiss me softly.

"I love you," you say for the first time. I know you mean it and I kiss you back.

"I love you too."

_Here I am - next to you_

We're 100 miles in the air. It's me and you and about 200 strangers. But all I can see is you. I look from your angelic face, out the window. There is nothing but ocean below up.

_And suddenly the world is all brand new_

If there was nothing but ocean before me for the rest of my life and only you by my side, I'd still be undoubtedly happy because I would still have my world and I could still flourish, no world can produce life without water and so I would have everything I need to survive.

_Here I am - where I'm gonna stay_

Next to you, in your arms, it doesn't matter where we are, this is where we belong, this is where I'm going to stay, forever.

_Now there's nothing standing in our way_

* * *

**[[A/N Don't you just love fluffy nonsense inspired by faded Canadian rockstars, I do! :) Reviews and concrit always welcome, if you're a regular reader, you should know that :D *Love*]] **


End file.
